


Pirate King

by yuehyues



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Prince Seonghwa, Prince Yunho, pirate jongho, pirate king Hongjoong, pirate mingi, pirate wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: When a storm hits prince Seonghwa's ship on his way to another kingdom, he never expects to be saved by a crew of pirates. What he also doesn't expect at all is how beautiful and gentle the pirate king actually is.





	1. Royal storm

**Author's Note:**

> A very self indulgent mini fic that I wrote. It's not really "finished", I still have to decide if I give it a really end or not. I've always imagined Seonghwa, Yunho and Yeosang as princes, and since ateez's concept is "pirates" I thought this the perfect chance. Plus Hongjoong as a pirate having Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho as his crew is SUPER canon in my head. So yeah here you go.  
> Keep in mind english is not my first language and this is not really proof readed. Hit me up on twitter (@atinysunn)

The trip was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be just a week on the ship from the High Islands to the South Bay, where he would meet prince Yeosang for the first time and sort out the future relationships between the two kingdoms. It sounded easy, it was going to be easy. But the thing is, the sea is a dangerous place and he never thought he’d end up caught in a tremendous sea storm. The ship swayed uncontrolled, the captain and the sailors lost between each wave. Prince Seonghwa knew he wasn’t going to make it, not unless they got some help and that was unlikely to happen. “Prince Seonghwa, I’ve lost the captain, we can’t see anything it’s raining too hard and one of the posts is almost crashed. What do we do?” San, his most trusted adviser and friend screamed at him. “I don’t know. Just get my brother and make sure he’s fine. We’ll sort this out, hopefully it will stop raining soon” Seonghwa screamed back. He just needed to make sure his younger brother, prince Yunho was ok.

 

The storm was kicking Hongjoong’s ass, well his and his crew’s. It was not the first time he was going through a big storm like this, it came with his job. But he had to admit that he wasn’t really that prepared for this one. “Captain! The storm is fucking us up. The boys won’t hold it anymore we need to find some where we can stay until this stops” Mingi, his second in command took his attention “There’s an island close to where we are now, we could try to reach it”. “Yes we’ll do that, other ways I don’t think the guys can handle this for however this storm lasts. Tell the rest of the crew the plan, ON THE WAY TO THE LOST ISLAND” he screamed to his crew could hear him. “CAPTAIN” this time Wooyoung came to him, “there’s a ship nearing us, it looks uncontrolled to be honest” he laughed even though they weren’t much on control. “Flags?” the captain asked “High Islands, it looks like a royal ship maybe we’ll end up having a surprise after all”

“No plundering while it’s blasting like this. We’ll approach them to see if they need anything”

 

Seonghwa was desperate, the captain of the ship drowned, half of the crew had disappeared and he could barely hold still and his brother’s lips were purple from the cold. He was losing it and he finally did when a gigantic wave hit him.

The next time Seonghwa’s eyes opened he felt the warmth of the sun dry up his salty lips. “Brother! You’re alive” Yunho gasped “I really thought we wouldn’t make it thank the gods they’ve appeared” he hugged his older brother. “I’m glad you’re fine too. Wait who appeared?” Seonghwa questioned prying his brother off him.

“I guess it’s out turn to intervene, _we_ are Ateez” Hongjoong announced. “Ateez as in the pirates?” Yunho half screamed half gasped “Oh shit! We’re fucked” San joined Yunho.

“Oh no no don’t worry” Wooyoung smiled at them “We have some decency, no robbery while it’s storming. It wouldn’t be fair” the rest of the crew nodded. “Decency? You’re pirates, you don’t know what decency is” San snapped “hey you don’t know us, you’ve only heard rumour about us, never judge a book by its cover” Jongho, the strongest of the crew appeared too, and just like that they engaged in a discussion about decency and royalty. Not all of them though, Hongjoong was silently watching Mingi and prince Yunho discuss quietly while San and Wooyoung screamed at each other. Seonghwa was also silent, not because he was interested on the conversation but because he was awestruck by the pirate’s beauty, he’d heard many stories about the Pirate’s King and how ruthless he was but Hongjoong was far from it.

“Ok, stop it” Hongjoong meddled into the youngers “We’ll show these princes how pirates can have some real decency and we’ll accompany them where they were going” he locked eyes with Seonghwa this time “Prince, sadly your ships were completely destroyed by the storm when we found you. Only you” he said pointing at the three of them “and a couple of sailors survived. Now I don’t know where you were heading to but we will bring you there”

 

Six days went by when they finally managed to get into the right direction. In the span of two days the younger prince of the High Islands got himself a more than a friendship from the tall second in hand of the crew. Hongjoong had to admit that it was the first time that he’d seen Mingi so whipped for someone, the both of them blushing whenever the other complimented him or made a comment about something no one else was allowed to know. On the other hand, San and Wooyoung kept their apparent dislike for each other, but everyone knew what was happening between the two when no one was looking.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had a cordial relationship at the begining. The prince was surprised, he’d never expected to find a pirate that interesting. Hongjoong was very good pretending that Seonghwa’s beauty didn’t wake up every morning with a surprise, to be very honest he didn’t even think that the prince was real. Seonghwa was no different, the kindness of the pirate surprised him and he couldn’t help but fall for his soft smile and how serious he looked while commanding orders.

“It took us a while but we’re finally situated. Where should we set our course to, my prince?” Seonghwa couldn’t help but blush a little, no one called him _my prince_ and of course no one called him with that sweet voice “South Bay, that’s where we were directed to before the storm hit” Seonghwa answered with a soft voice, that tone was going to be Hongjoong’s death “South Bay? That’s fantastic, we were going to a nearing island”

 

The next few days went by smoothly. Hongjoong’s attraction for the prince was more noticeable as days went by and Seonghwa couldn’t hide that the feeling was reciprocal. So knowing that their time together was coming to an end gave them both anxiety, in just two weeks they’ve managed to share every bit of their lives to the other, they felt like they’ve known each other for a long time and the sole thought of not seeing the other anymore tortured them. They were also quite worried for their friends. Mingi and Yunho’s relationship was obviously far from just platonic and San and Wooyoung’s evolved from tearing each other apart to tearing each other’s clothes, sometimes in public. “Do you think I can abduct the three of you without any consequences?” Hongjoong joked earning a glance from Seonghwa, who was resting his head on the pirate’s naked shoulder “It’s a joke, but you know it’s gonna be hard to say good bye” Seonghw’a hugged him tighter “I know but I don’t know what to do”.

Two days later they reached South Bay. Prince’s Yeosang court came to receive them and escorted the inside the royal palace “Prince Seonghwa, I’m so relieved you’re here, prince Yunho, you too. When we’ve heard the news about a storm hitting the North I feared you’d might have trouble reaching South, I’m glad to see- HONGJOONG? What are you doing here?”

“Hello little brother”


	2. The pirate king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, finally have time to write.
> 
> This is a flash back to Hongjoong's past/story and how he came from being a prince to the Pirate King.

The life of a prince might seem easy, but behind all the pretty clothing, fancy parties and sparkly jewels, the royal family was a business and the members were just a part of it. Hongjoong lived all of his life learning about this, he knew his fate had been already written and he would have no choice but accept it. Yet he still tried to protect his younger brother from this curse called being a prince. While Hongjoong was kept and quiet, he secretly whished for a wilder and freed life, a life he knew he could never have but he still managed to get his moments of freedom. Those moments happened at night, when it was so dark no one dared to go out, he did. Every night he would meet up with someone who showed him how it was to live without any restrain, to live the life of a simple person, to live to live. But it all crushed down when, at the age of 15, he received the news he always hoped never to come: his arranged marriage with another country’s prince. He didn’t know who that prince was, he didn’t care, all he wanted was to runaway and live, but he couldn’t leave Yeosang behind, it wouldn’t be fair. So, he formed a plan: he was going to runaway with his little brother and the love of his life, but things were never easy. Someone from the court heard them and snitched to the King himself, Hongjoong’s lover was executed for treason, Hongjoong exiled and Yeosang brought back to the castle.

 

It was four months later when Zico, the Pirate King, found a dying Hongjoong on the bay of one of South Bay’s islands. The island _El Destierro_ , known for being a stop for many pirates to get supplies, had been Hongjoong’s home since his exile, well _home,_ he lived on the streets and ate whatever he could find that didn’t poison him. Winter was a bad season for that island’s habitants and living in the streets didn’t make any easier, so when Zico suggested him to join his crew on the _Illusion_ , he didn’t even think about it. Not knowing anything about piracy or how to properly sail, he joined the sea’s most feared crew as the Pirate King’s protected.

A year later, he had learned a lot from the crew, he even lost his sailing sickness, it had been months since the last time he vomited. He made his first plunder, he almost cried, but by now he was used to it. He learned that the way to be feared by everyone was spreading the rumours yourself, Zico wasn’t a savage man, he was actually pretty fair and had a strange sense of humour. He learned that taking a life could take nights of sleep from you, so he had taken the decision to only do it when he had no other choice. As another year went by, two more members joined the crew: Mingi, a really tall guy with a scary deep voice, who cried whenever they killed a fish to eat and Jongho, an extremely strong boy, who was surprisingly mature for his age. They both were close to Hongjoong’s age, so they became friends quickly. That’s how he learned that Zico had rescued the two young boys from a creepy circus, who’s owner had a contract on their lives.

Hongjoong also learned about the dangers of the pirate islands, people could be savage and ruthless in those islands. You could be easily killed for a bottle of rum. Luckily Zico’s crew were feared and respected enough, no one dared to mess with them. Not everyone was this lucky though, that’s how Hongjoong met his first protected, Wooyoung. Similar to his case, Wooyoung had been living in the streets of the island _La Calavera_ since he was just a child, after being kicked off of his house for being a bastard. Not once in ten years he’d had any help from anyone, until he met Hongjoong. The first days on board on the _Illusion_ Wooyoung felt uncertain and he’d get scared by any movement, it reminded Hongjoong of the scary pups of the castle. But a few weeks on board and Wooyoung let his true self come out, he was a good kid who enjoyed pranking Jongho with Mingi.

It was the third anniversary of Hongjoong joining the _Illusion_ when Zico decided that his time as the Pirate King had come to an end and decided to name the former prince as his successor. To an outsider, this might have seemed unfair to the older crew members but no one really dared to go against his captain’s orders, he did have a terrible sense of humour and didn’t shower much, but the former Pirate King was a wise man. When Zico stepped down from his throne, he confessed to Hongjoong “Son, I’m not the first Pirate King and as you might have guessed my title didn’t come from me killing the later, it was a rumour. So, you’ll do the same. Spread the word that you’ve mercilessly slaughtered the Pirate King, take the _Illusion_ and don’t stop it until everyone says your name and one day you’ll give up the title to someone younger and better like I did”.

 

And like this Hongjoong and his crew spread the word, they changed their name to Ateez and re-conquered the seas.


End file.
